helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Wiki/News/2016
December 31, 2016 - New Hello! Project Leader and Sub-leader Appointed :During the first part of the Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~, Yajima Maimi announced that she had decided the new leader of Hello! Project. :ANGERME leader Wada Ayaka was appointed as 6th leader of Hello! Project and Morning Musume '16 leader Fukumura Mizuki was appointed as 1st sub-leader of Hello! Project. :Source: BARKS, ORICON STYLE ---- ;December 12, 2016 - Kaga Kaede and Yokoyama Reina join Morning Musume as 13th generation members :On November 23, 2016, it was announced that the second Morning Musume '16 Shinseiki Audition ended with no successful candidates from the public audition, and the winners would instead be selected from Hello Pro Kenshuusei and announced on December 12 during the Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ finale at Nippon Budokan. :On the night of the concert, leader Fukumura Mizuki introduced the new 13th generation members: Kaga Kaede (17) and Yokoyama Reina (15). Kaga first joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in November 2012 and Yokoyama joined in August 2016. :The 13th generation will begin group activities in the new year as part of Morning Musume ‘17. :Source: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT LINK, BARKS ---- ;November 5, 2016 - Tsugunaga Momoko to graduate from Country Girls and Hello! Project :It has been announced that Tsugunaga Momoko will graduate from Country Girls and Hello! Project on June 30, 2017. This will be 15 years to the day she was introduced as one of the Hello! Project Kids and the same month fellow remaining Kids ℃-ute disband. :Tsugunaga is best known for her time in Berryz Koubou from 2004 to 2015, and she has since been the playing manager of Country Girls. Following her graduation she intends to leave public entertainment and continue on the path of becoming a school teacher, for which she attended university. :Source: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT LINK ---- ;September 4, 2016 - Tsubaki Factory to make their major debut in January 2017 :During the first show of the September Kenshuusei recital, Hello! Project advisor Shimizu Saki interrupted Tsubaki Factory on stage, right before their first nine-member performance of "Hitorijime." Shimizu announced to the members and fans that Tsubaki Factory's major debut has been decided, leaving the girls speechless and in tears. :Their major debut will be in January 2017, one year and eight months after the group's formation in late April 2015. :Source: Tokyo Sports, BARKS ---- ;August 20, 2016 - ℃-ute to disband in June 2017 :On the morning of August 20, ℃-ute made a shocking announcement that they would disband next June after a concert held at Saitama Super Arena. :The group began discussing their future back in February. When they were told in July that they would be performing at Saitama Super Arena, the members decided rather than graduating from Hello! Project and continuing as ℃-ute separately or going on hiatus, they would disband. As ℃-ute began and grew as a part of Hello! Project, the members want to end as ℃-ute of Hello! Project. :Formed in June 2005, ℃-ute will complete their twelfth year on June 11, 2017. They are grateful for everyone's support and will continue to push towards their goal of performing at Saitama Super Arena. Afterwards, the five members will continue to fulfill their individual goals and dreams. :Source: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT LINK ---- ;August 13, 2016 - Three Kenshuusei join Tsubaki Factory :At their fanclub event on August 13, Tsubaki Factory made a surprise announcement that three new members from Hello Pro Kenshuusei have been selected to join the group. The Kenshuusei introduced were: Ono Mizuho, Onoda Saori, and Akiyama Mao. :Onoda first joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in November 2014; Ono and Akiyama both joined the program in April 2015. :The nine member line-up will begin activities at the September Kenshuusei recital, with the group gaining more power to reach their goal for a major debut. :Source: Hello! Project, Oricon ---- ;August 4, 2016 - Inaba Manaka has graduated from Country Girls :As you may know, as of April 28, Inaba Manaka had been on hiatus from activities due to asthma. At the time, it was stated that she'd be absent from release events, Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Haru Natsu as well as the Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER concert tour. :After a three month long hiatus, it was announced on August 4 that Inaba had decided to graduate from the group due to her condition not improving, and thus making her unable to participate in further activities. It was not stated whether she also graduated from Hello! Project, however she will remain with Up-Front Promotion and they will look into her future possibilities. :Source: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT LINK ---- ;July 30, 2016 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido members announced :During the Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER concert in Sapporo, Hokkaido, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido members were introduced: Ota Haruka, Sato Hikari, Ishiguri Kanami, Kawano Minori, Kitagawa Ryo, Kudo Yume, and Yamazaki Mei; performing as an opening act. :Similar to the main Hello Pro Kenshuusei program, the members will be aiming towards a debut in Hello! Project. :Source: Oricon ---- ;July 16, 2016 - Kasahara Momona joins ANGERME as 5th Generation Member :If you don't remember an audition, there's nothing wrong with your memory. In a surprise announcement at the first Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER show, Kasahara Momona was announced a new member of ANGERME. She went on to perform two songs with ANGERME, and one with all of Hello! Project. :Kasahara is 12 years old and comes from Kanagawa. She initially became part of Hello! Project in April 2015 as a Kenshuusei. :Source: Hello! Project ---- ;June 15, 2016 - Morning Musume 13th Generation Re-recruitment :Less than three weeks since it was announced the Morning Musume '16 Shinseiki Audition ended without winners, auditions have already restarted. It is being treated as a continuation of the previous audition rather than being given an all-new name, though they sometimes refer to this as "saiboshuu" (再募集; re-recruitment). :The new application deadline is August 7, 2016. :Source: Hello! Project ---- ;May 31, 2016 - No Morning Musume 13th Generation at This Time :It's been announced that the Morning Musume '16 Shinseiki Audition has concluded without any winners being added to the group at this time. :The Shinseiki Audition was announced this January. There's no word yet on when further auditions will be. :Source: Hello! Project ---- ;May 28, 2016 - Okai Chisato diagnosed with a vocal cord nodule :During ℃-ute's concert in Koshigaya, Okai Chisato announced that she had been diagnosed with a vocal cord nodule condition. :After the ℃-ute Okai Chisato Birthday Event 2016 on June 22, 2016, she will have the surgery and the group will perform as a 4-member line-up until she recovers. :Source: Hello! Project ---- ;May 5, 2016 - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Public Ability Diagnosis Test results :The fourth public on-stage test, Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~, took place on May 5, 2016 at Nakano Sun Plaza. :The winners of the public vote are 24th generation member Kasahara Momona and 25th generation member Kiyono Momohime (each with 228 votes). :Awarded by judges were: 23rd generation member Takase Kurumi (Singing Award), 24th generation members Akiyama Mao (Dance Award) and 19th generation member Inoue Hikaru (Special Award). Takase Kurumi is also runner-up to Kasahara Momona and Kiyono Momohime (receiving 225 fan votes). ---- ;April 28, 2016 - Inaba Manaka on Hiatus for Health Reasons :Inaba Manaka has announced she will be taking an extended hiatus from Country Girls through at least the summer, due to complications from her asthma becoming an increasing problem in her recent activities. When she will return will be determined in the future, but she is expected to at least miss being a part of Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Haru Natsu running from May to June, as well as the Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER concerts scheduled for July through September. :Source: Hello! Project ---- ;February 7, 2016 - Suzuki Kanon to Graduate from Morning Musume '16 and Hello! Project :Suzuki Kanon has announced she will be graduating from Morning Musume '16 and Hello! Project, in order to continue her studies toward a life where she can help people. She will graduate at the end of Morning Musume '16's spring tour. Kanon joined Morning Musume in early 2011 as part of the 9th generation. :English translations of full statements from her and the director of UP-FRONT PROMOTION can be found at UP-FRONT LINK using the link below. :Source: UP-FRONT LINK, Hello! Project ---- ;January 2, 2016 - Morning Musume 13th generation audition announcement :At the first live of the Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ concert tour audition for the 13th generation of Morning Musume titled "Morning Musume '16 Shinseki Audition" has been announced. :The applicants have to be between 10 and 17 years old, application deadline is February 14, 2016. :Source: UP-FRONT LINK, Audition website ---- Category:2016